Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten
Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten is the first episode of CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Story The episode begins with Jack Bishop waking up in his office to find that Matthew, his colleague or potentially his assistant/partner, has gone missing. He is contacted by UNKNOWN, a mysterious figure who speaks to Jack only by telephone and who seems to be the creator of the animatronics now roaming the office halls. He reveals that Jack's daughter Emily has been kidnapped and that he must escape the building without being killed by the animatronics in order to save her. Walkthrough Episode 1 begins in Jack's Office where the player will need to pick up the flashlight from under the computer desk by crouching. The player can wander the facility but once they enter A5 Jack will discover a deceased police officer. After returning to the office in an attempt to call the police the power will be cut and the player will need to retrieve the Tablet from A5. Once the tablet is collected the player will be attacked by The Cat, who is dodged by running back to the office and locking the door. The player needs to crouch and hide under the computer desk before it breaks into the office in order to evade it entirely. The player will then be tasked with entering the Generator Room, which requires a Multi-Pass found in The Warehouse. The Cat is also a threat here, so the player will need to make their way through the maze-like shelves and crouch to keep a low profile in order to avoid detection. After collect the Multi-Pass from the supervisor's desk, the generator room can be accessed and the power restored. The player must answer "No" to the question "Are you sure you want to remove the fuse?". If the player selects "Yes" Jack will be electrocuted, resulting in a game over. The player then needs to return to the office and place the Tablet on it's charging stand next to the computer before Jack will remark that he needs a crowbar from the Warehouse in order to break the lock on the Kitchen door. The Cat is a threat here as before, however the crowbar's location is randomly generated so it can be more difficult to locate. Once the crowbar has been retrieved The Owl will appear and also attempt to attack the player. Once the player escapes the Warehouse and enters The Cafeteria to attempt to access the Kitchen, The Owl will appear and guard the door to the kitchen. The player must backtrack to Jack's Office and collect the now fully charged Tablet, then activate the radio in A5 using the Tablet to distract The Owl and allow the player to reach the kitchen door. Ending The ending of Episode 1 is earned after the player manages to access the Kitchen door. Animatronics *The Cat *The Owl *The Bull (Harmless) Trivia *Episode 1 is the only episode to feature a harmless animatronic, namely The Bull. *Episode 1 features The Owl on the episode select menu, despite The Cat being the most active animatronic in the chapter. *Completing Episode 1 rewards the player with the I Believe That I Can Fly Achievement. Gallery Warehouse desk.png|The Multi-Pass on the supervisor's desk Cat crawling.png|The Cat crawling after the player|link=The Cat Generator.png|The generator|link=Generator Room Hole.png|The pit in the Cafeteria|link=Cafeteria Jack office.png|Jack's Office|link=Jack's Office I_believe_that_i_can_fly.jpg|The I Believe That I Can Fly achievement Bull glass.jpg|The Bull behind the glass to A2 Category:Episode 1 Category:Episodes